Dino Thunder: Season 2
by Power Within
Summary: Collab w Dragon Ranger.  Set in 2005, Hiro, James, and Chelle must face Mesatrex, the combination of Mesagog and Zeltrex, as the newest form of Dino Rangers!


Dino Thunder Season 2

Episode 1

IT BEGINS AGAIN

Dr. O waited for the bell to ring. When it did, he looked up from his desk, he spoke, "Alright everyone, may I have your attention please. I am Dr. Oliver, and I am your science teacher for the 2005-2006 school year." James looked up from his notebook for a moment, to look at the teacher. He couldn't believe that his mother had enrolled him in this class. This had been something she wanted to learn about when she was his age.

Hiro, on the other hand was very interested, and wanted particularly to learn about astronomy. He was also interested in dinosaurs. Michelle or Chelle as her few friends called her, was mildly interested, but wished to get good grades all the same.

James looked over at Hiro; the two of them didn't seem to get along very well, but then again they never really did, even through middle school. However he had a liking for Michelle, and he would do anything to get on her good side.

Later in math class... James walked into Math looking around, as most of his classmates had been in a lot of his other classes. He looked over to see Hiro and Michelle sitting close to each other. He took a deep breath and took a seat in front of Hiro.

Chelle poked him. "What do you want?" asked James as the bell rang. Mrs. Steple who was a stickler for rules promptly gave him detention."Thanks a lot." He whispered looking back at her. 'I can't believe she did that.' he thought as the teacher began class.

In the minutes before English class, he watched as Bryon, a football player came up to Chelle and said, "Hey baby, want to go out with me?" "Get real," she retorted. "Oh c'mon, baby you know you want to," he said as he put the moves on her. "Uff," he cried as her knee hit where his legs came together. "Detention, Miss Downs," Mr. Bryant said, as he walked in the room.

Hiro stood at his locker gotting books out and replacing them with ones he wouldn't need for English. Right before he could place his math book into his locker, it was force closed.

"How many time to i have to tell you to leave Michelle alone Hiro." a male voice said, as Hiro was forced to the ground. Hiro looked up to see Chris standing in front of his locker. "She's not your girlfriend any more Chris." Hiro replied jumping back to his feet and punching Chris in the face several times. "Hiro, detention." Mr. Ash called out when he grabbed a hold of him, before he could punch Chris again.

Later, Dr. Oliver went to see about the Detention kids, whom he would be taking to the rock quarry. James looked at Michelle and Hiro. He smiled at what they could have done to end up in detention too.When Dr. O saw the three kids, he said quietly, "Okay, here's the deal. We're going to the Rock Quarry and we'll split up. Find anything prehistoric, and I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week. Now head head out to my black jeep."

The group got up from their seats and started walking for the door leading to the parking lot. "This sounds like it's going to be really boring." Michelle said looking at the others. At the Rock Quarry, they split into two groups. To James' dismay, he was with Hiro, while Chelle was with Dr. O due to the comment she had made.

The two boys started walking up one side of the Quarry wall. "What does he think were going to find out here." James called has he started digging around."Who the hell knows." Hiro replied. James then saw something sparkle. "Hey what is that?" "I don't know." Hiro replied. There were two things up high on the cliff, that shone in the sun.

"Well let's go check it out." James replied as he started up for the quarry wall. "No need to tell me twice." Hiro said as he followed him. They climbed up to the highest part and stood on a shelf. Now they could see what they were. Two strange rocks, one dark red, the other dark blue, were lodged in the cliff.

"Well, if that doesn't count for prehistoric, then I don't know what will." James said as he started to dig out the dark blue stone. When it came out he grabbed ahold of it and looked at it better. When Hiro had done the same with the dark red stone, they both flashed. James looked over at Hiro. "So lets get back to Dr. Oliver."

"Look, Dr. O, I'm sorry I said that, really I am - what is that?" Chelle said as she pointed to something glimmering in the bottom of a huge pit. Dr. O looked where Chelle was pointing. "I hope it's not what I think it is." he replied as he walked over to the pit. Chelle stepped to the edge and stumbled, as the rocks under her gave way. She fell into the pit, with a bit of a scream.

"Michelle are you ok?" Dr. O called out, looking down into the pit. Chelle groaned, "I seem to be fine." As she looked around, she noticed the glimmering lodged in the ground beside her. She dug it out, and found it to be a strange purple rock that flashed once in her hand.

"Yeah, it's this strange purple rock." She said as she got up and dusted herself off. She put it in her pocket and went over to the wall to inspect it. Suddenly a weird feeling came into her hands. They turned sharp and claw like, and then suddenly went at tornado speed, pulling her up the pit wall and in no time she was out. Her jaw dropped.

Dr. O looked at her hands and his jaw also dropped. "Let me see the stone, you found Michelle." He said as flashes of what had happened last year appeared before his eyes. Myps: Her hands returned to normal, as she handed the purple stone to him. Just then, Hiro and James walked up. "Dr. O? We found these stone rocks that have to be prehistoric," Hiro said, as they handed the dark red and dark blue stones to him.

Dr. O looked at the three stones in his hands and then to the three teens in front of him. "Let's head back to my jeep, there's something we all need to talk about, but not here," he told them and placed the three stones in his pocket.

Just then a modified verison of a Tyrannodrone (a Rexodrone) appeared in front of them. "Too Late. NO Power Rangers this year. Lord Mesatrex has ordered it!" Tyrannodrones landed behind him.

"Damn it." Dr. O said looking at the Rexodrone. "Good thing I had these already made." he added taking out three bands and throwing them at the teens, and the stones. The teens caught them, with confused looks on their faces. Chelle asked, "What's going on?" James, being new to town, asked, "What are these creatures?" Hiro had sense, "How do we use the bands and stones?"

"Place the stones in the bands, and call out 'Dino Thunder Power Up." Tommy replied then added. "I'll answer the rest of your questions later." They put the stones in the bracelets and then yelled, "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"


End file.
